Die Or Alive?
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika  kematian akan segera mendekatimu? Sementara, hal lain terus datang. Apa kematianku semakin cepat ataukah semakin lambat? Dan, masalah apa saja yang akan mendatangiku? Apa aku harus mengkhianati orang-orang yang menyayangiku?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N) Doomo desu… Hm, kelihatannya saya / kami jadi suka numpuk - numpuk fic deh T_T… Baiklah, fic ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk temen yang udah saya anggap kaya ade saya sendiri… Fic ini kurang lebih seperti yang dialami'nya' (dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya) yang dilihat dan diceritakan melalui sudut pandang author gak bertanggung jawab satu ini. Jadi, terima kasih untuk G - kun (inisial) yang udah ngizinin saya nulis fic dengan tema tentang dirimu ^^. 

Sekedar info :

Gha**** - kun .as. Hitsugaya Toushirou  
San**** - chan .as. Hinamori Momo  
Saya/Author .as. Senna

.

.

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Die or Alive? © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)  
Rating : K+ / T  
Pairing : HitsuHina  
Genre : Friendship / Tragedy (Some romance maybe…)  
Warning : Very Very Ooc, Oc, Au, Typo, Tak bermaksud mem – _**bashing**_, dan berbagai kesalahan lain. _Don't like, Don't Read, and Don't Flame.  
_Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mungkin kematian akan segera mendekatimu? Sementara, hal lain terus berdatangan. Akankah kematianku semakin dipercepat ataukah semakin diperlambat? Dan, masalah apa saja yang akan mendatangiku? Apa aku harus mengkhianati orang – orang yang menyayangiku?_  
_

Tema fic ini, berasal dari hidupnya G – kun.

_Please Enjoy Reading!_

…

~ Senna POV ~

"_Kaa – san_~ antar ke warnet…!" pintaku.

"Iya, iya!" sahut _kaa-san_ dari dalam.

Ah, aku hampir lupa, _minna_ namaku Senna, _Yooroshiku_! Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri diam sambil bersandar di tembok putih dekat jendela rumahku. Hei, apa kalian tahu, ke warnet adalah hal yang kutunggu – tunggu! Karena itu, aku lebih suka pada tugas sekolah yang berhubungan dengan internet! Yosh, rencana awal sudah kuatur! Pertama – tama buka yang lain dulu baru tugas. Kenapa? Karena hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menemukan bahan untuk tugas itu.

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang kukenal baru saja keluar dari pintu. Yep, itu _okasan_!

_Okasan_ menghidupkan mesin motor dan memutar arahnya. Setelah itu, tempat tujuanku semakin mendekat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku turun dari motor dan menuju pintu masuk warnet bernama D** Y**. Kuintipkan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat kedalam. Seperti biasa, aku selalu bertanya apa ada yang kosong ke penjaga warnet.

Yosh, net – 02 kosong! Baiklah, start!

Pertama – tama kubuka Mozilla Firefox lalu, kutulis alamat Facebook. Yup, tujuanku yang pertama adalah mencari foto – foto para personil Big Bang lewat Fb. Aku sudah mulai menulis Big Bang di pencarian, sampai gerakan tanganku terhenti melihat 1 permintaan pertemanan. Aku beralih dan kubuka permintaan itu.

G – Dragon Non**z begitulah namanya. Hei, itu kan nama leader Big Bang! Asal saja, langsung kukonfirmasi.

Beres, aku segera kembali pada kegiatanku sebelumnya. Tapi, ternyata ada hal lain yang membuat mataku tertarik untuk melirik pada hal itu.

…

(a/n) Mulai dari sini obrolan di Fb.

G – Dragon No***z: Hei.

Saya : Siapa kau?

G – Dragon No***z : Boleh kenalan?

Saya : Siapa kau?

G – Dragon No***z: Namamu siapa?

Saya : Kau yang siapa?

G – Dragon No***z: Aku dari kelas VII ruang 6. Inisialku T. Kamu?

Saya : Hoo, kau suka misteri rupanya. Kau sudah tahu namaku kan… ?

G – Dragon No***z : Kamu dari kelas VII ruang 2 kan?

Saya : Hn. Kau siapa?

G – Dragon No***z : Cari tahu sendiri.

Saya : Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis atau kau akan mendapatkan kata – kata kasar, sialan. Apa maumu?

G – Dragon No***z : Cuma gitu.

Saya : Maksudmu apa?

G – Dragon No***z : Kesabaranmu.

Saya: Kesabaranku? Lalu, kenapa?

G – Dragon No***z : Dasar pemarah

Kesal, tak kupedulikan lagi kata – kata tak jelas dari orang itu dan kembali serius pada hal yang sedang kucari.

G – Dragon Non**z : Hei, pemarah, kenapa tidak dibalas?

Tch, tidak bosan juga dia.

~ End of Senna POV ~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat. Senna segera keluar dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju tempat pembayaran.

.

.

.

…:::Besoknya:::…

Tep! Tep!

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat keunguannya, melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu kelas dengan papan yang tergantung di atas pintu, dengan tulisan VII r. 2. Dibukanya pintu itu. Dia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Keluar!" teriak seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut biru gelap dari kursinya.

Perempuan itu, atau Senna terdiam. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dengan ekspresi biasa tanpa ada rasa kaget. "Hoo, begitukah? Teganya!" ucap Senna.

"Emang gue tega! Biar aja! Gue masih dendam ama loe tahu!"

"Tahu bukan di sini, di pasar, mas~ gue juga masih dendam ama loe!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. "Sialan! Kenapa kursi loe musti disebelah gue! Uryuu rese, nyebelin, dasar sialan!" tambahnya.

"Berisik tauk!" jawab lelaki yang bernama lengkap Ishida Uryuu itu.

"Biarin! Emang kelas ini isinya orang – orang berisik kok!"

"Semua kecuali gue!"

"Agh! Berisik! Senna sama Uryuu nyebelin!" sahut suara dari belakang. Seseorang, dengan tubuh lebih pendek dari Senna, rambut hitam, dan bola mata violet.

"Ah, sapa sih yang ngomong? Perasaan tadi gak ada orang di belakang loe." ucap Uryuu pura – pura bodoh.

"Iih! Mata 4 nyebelin!" balas perempuan berambut hitam bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Kecil – kecil, teriakannya dari sabang kedengeran sampe merauke." ucap seorang lelaki berambut kuning bernama Hirako Shinji yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Urusan gue!" bantah Rukia.

"Ada yang liat Renji gak ya? Pacarnya ngamuk." sela Senna tiba – tiba.

"Hah! Ngaco! Renji di _Rukon'gai_, _baka_!"

"Peduli amat mau di _Rukon'gai _kek, _Seiretei_ kek, di sini kek, yang jelas gue gak _baka_, dasar _baka_!"

"Iih! Senna nyebelin!"

Senna menjulurkan lidahnya. "Emang." ucapnya santai.

.

.

.

"Hufh…" Senna kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Membosankan, sampai kapan mau diulang – ulang… ! Bel cepatlah berbunyi!_" batinnya.

"Eh, Sen!" panggil suara dari sebelah.

"Hn? _What_!" sahut Senna.

"Biasa aja kenapa sih!" balas Uryuu.

"Suka – suka gue!" ucap Senna sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Eh, masih berapa menit lagi sih? Rese amat, ntuh guru dari tadi ngoceh kagak jelas mulu! Ini sebenarnya pelajaran apaan sih!"

"Tauk! Rasanya ini pelajaran kesenian. Tch, ntuh guru malah ngocehin anaknya mulu! Mana masih lama lagi!"

"Iya tuh!"

"Mustinya _bungas_(*1, jadi guru BK aja kali…"

"Ntar yang ada kalo jadi guru BK, murid – muridnya malah lebih milih diusir keluar daripada denger ntuh orang ngocehin anaknya."

Sementara Senna dan Uryuu asyik berdebat. Orang yang dibahas mereka, yang tengah duduk dengan kaki satu diangkat kekursi, sambil garuk – garuk gak jelas, bentar ini orang ngajar ato lagi nongkrong di warung pinggir jalan? Yah, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Apalagi sekarang, orang itu sedang mengganti topik menjadi mandi lulur selama 1 jam? Bener – bener gak nyambung.

.

.

.

Teeet~ Treeeet~ Tet~ Tet~ TEEETT! (Bel ato orang jualan nih?)

Akhirnya hal yang ditunggu – tunggu datang juga. Sang guru kesenian (atau mungkin BK atau kecantikan) melangkah keluar, setelah memberikan tugas yang mematikan. Para murid yang tidak kalah agresif, juga melangkah keluar kelas mendahului sang guru yang sedang berjalan ala model (jadi - jadian).

"Akhirnya _bungas_ keluar juga!" teriak Uryuu bahagia gak ketulungan.

"Mabok kali ntuh guru…" sela Senna tiba – tiba.

"Hah? Mabok kenapa?"

"Loe pikir loe sanggup bikin tarian berkelompok dalam waktu 2 hari?"

"Gak."

"Bukan 2 hari lagian, loe pikir kita nie pulang jam berapa? Mana, masih ada kegiatan laen, mana sempet!" sela Hirako dari belakang.

"Tauk tuh _bungas_!" tambah Rukia.

"Hei, lihat Orihime tidak?" tanya Senna.

"Itu, diluar." sahut Nemu. Senna segera pergi keluar mendatangi cewek yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap makan siangnya itu.

"Orihime!" panggil Senna.

"Hem? Adhwa aphwa? (Ada apa?)" sahut cewek berambut orange kecoklatan itu, dengan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Euh… telan dulu makanan di mulutmu."

"Glek! Hm, ya? Ada apa?"

"Udah beli kasetnya?"

"Kaset apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"_Karungut _(*2." jawab Senna dengan wajah tak ada niat sedikitpun.

"Udah."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Rp 50.000,-."

"_Gila! Lebih mahal dari harga seporsi steak tambah sphagetti! Mending gue pake buat ngisi perut! Ech, kok gue jadi mikir makanan sih!_" batin Senna.

"Sen? Loe ngelamun?"

"Euh, gak. Jadi, gue ganti berapa?"

"Gak usah."

"Eh? Itu kan tugas kelompok. Jadi, patungan kan?"

"Gak usah, gak apa – apa."

"Oh. _Baguslah kalau begitu_." Senna lalu melangkah kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

…:::Besoknya:::…

~ Senna POV ~

Seperti layaknya tiap pagi, aku tengah berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku juga harus (mau tak mau) melewati beberapa tantangan. Yang pertama, ada 2 bak sampah di dekat keran air dan tak jauh dari bak sampah pertama ada satu lagi dan berada di jalur yang sama. Kurang lebih, bisa dibilang jalannya ada diantara kedua bak sampah. Karena suasana ramai dan rata – rata dipenuhi para kakak kelas yang lagi pada asyik ngerumpi, bak sampah yang berada di dekat keran tergeser dan mempersempit jalan. Sementara jalan lain, ditutup para kakak kelas yang ngerumpi. Terpaksa, musti lewat ntuh jalan sempit diantara bak sampah.

Yang kedua, kelas VII Ruang 3 yang bacot, apalagi kalo lewat depan kelas mereka pake sepatu. Musti lepas dulu. Udah tas beratnya kaya beras 5 kg, banyak bawaan, ada aja yang nyamperin suruh berhenti dulu, rese.

Yang ketiga, makhluk gak jelas yang chattingan sama gue di facebook. Itu orang dari VII Ruang 6, disebelah kelas gue. Rasanya gak enak banget jalan, gak tenang. Gue kaya lagi diliatin (ato gue-nya aja yang geer kali yach?) apalagi, sampai sekarang gue belum tahu jati diri sebenarnya (?) orang itu.

Yang keempat, walaupun sudah masuk kelas, masih saja ada yang menyebalkan. Entah cerocosan si mata empat Uryuu itu, cerocosan Tatsuki, untung saja Shinji tidak ikutan ceramah pagi – pagi. Tampang leha – leha, tapi kalo udah mulai keluar galaknya, ikh, serem bo!

Yap! Kira – kira, begitulah tiap paginya. Sekarang… saatnya memulai ritual berikutnya. Ngerjain PR massal! Khehehe, ini udah kerjaan tiap hari kelas gue yang ricuh ini! Tapi, gak sepenuhnya dikerjain di sekolah kok. Ntar malah jadi PS dech, Pekerjaan Sekolah, hehe. Cuma yang gak bisa ama udah mentok doang baru nyontek!

"Oey, pendek!" teriak suara dari luar yang sepertinya ditujukan pada seseorang dari sini.

"Sialan!" sahut suara dari sebelahku, yang sudah seperti orang teriak pake TOA. Itu, Mijika Geki. Wajar sih, dia punya banyak kenalan di kelas lain. Bahkan kakak kelas, terutama yang cewek – cewek…

"Woy! Loe mau bikin gue budek!" bentakku. Sudah kukatakan teriakannya hampir seperti TOA. Bisa – bisa gendang telingaku pecah.

"Hooo, masa, oey?" sialan, dia malah masang tampang _innocent_ dibuat – buat.

"Sialan loe!"

"Hehe, sorry deh, Sen! Mana lagi ntuh orang!" oke, bocah itu lari keluar. Mengejar orang yang tadi meledeknya pastinya.

.

.

.

…:::2 minggu kemudian:::…

~Still Senna POV~

Haeh… ulangan tengah semester. Merepotkan. Waktu mainku berkurang. Kembalikan waktu santaiku. Kembalikan kehidupanku. Kembalikan masa mudaku. Ah, aku terlalu mendramatisir.

Lagi, yah, sama seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan. Berjalan menuju kelas. Hh, bosan juga rasanya. Kuharap tak ada yang aneh – aneh hari ini. Hm, seperti biasa, banyak yang berkumpul di depan kelasku. Memangnya ini pangkalan umum ya?

"Sen! Minta seribu donk!" panggil salah satu teman SD ku, yang berasal dari kelas lain. Haeh, masih pagi gini udah malak. Malak gak milih – milih lagi! Temen SD sendiri dipalak! Emangnya situ pikir, gue emak loe!

"Ogah." ucapku singkat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi dengan cuek.

"Oey, pemarah." eh? Siapa itu? Terus terang aku cukup kaget. Tapi, kucoba untuk tetap terlihat cuek, menggunakan topeng untuk menipu orang lain dengan ekspresi palsu buatanku. Walaupun palsu, paling tidak masih ampuh sampai sekarang.

Ekor mataku memang sempat melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut putih salju dan bola mata hijau zamrud. Tapi, siapa dia? Apa dia itu G – Dragon No***z itu? Karena hanya dia yang memanggilku pemarah. Ekh… tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Nama aslinya siapa ya? Tapi, darimana dia mengenalku. Sebentar, dia orang yang sama dengan yang meledek Geki waktu itu! Apa Geki yang memberitahu tentangku pada orang ini! Tch, kalau sampai benar awas saja! Arggh! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa G – Dragon Non**z!

TBC

(To be Continued)

.

.

.

ReRe : Chap 1 selese! Yay! Alurnya udah pas belum? Ato kecepetan?

G – kun : Apa neh? (nyelonong masuk)

ReRe : Apa?

G – kun : Apa?

**(Di skip aja **_**reader**_** sekalian)**

ReRe : Ini fic tentang loe. Dede' kok jadi rada – rada o'on gitu sih? (ato emang?)

G – kun : *Nimpuk pake buku satu pak* Kakak kok ngejek aku gitu sih? Kakak kali yang o'on.

ReRe : Lha, terus gimana bisa bikin ini?

G – kun : Ini kan tinggal nulis tentang aku. Kalo ada yang gak tau juga, tinggal nanya aku.

ReRe : Oh, gitu ya?

G – kun : Kakak yang o'on.

ReRe : Gue bukan kakak loe.

G – kun : Emang bukan. Siapa juga mau punya kakak kaya elo. Punya hubungan darah atau hubungan keluarga aja gak.

ReRe : Terus, ngapain manggil gue kakak?

G – kun : Ngapain manggil gue dede?

ReRe : Siapa suruh loe lahir 5 bulan setelah gue.

G – kun : Siapa suruh loe lahir kecepetan.

ReRe : Takdir Tuhan!

G – kun : Takdir Tuhan juga!

ReRe : Terserah, yang penting satu chapter beres.

G – kun : Isinya gimana? Yang bagian mana diceritain disini?

ReRe : Heleh, ntar aja gue ceritain ke loe!

G – kun : Awas kalo gak!

ReRe : _Ngancem nih anak._ Baca aja sendiri kalo gitu!

G – kun : Males.

ReRe : Loe tambah nyebelin deh.

G – kun : Masa?

ReRe : Iya.

G – kun : Terserah deh. (Ngeliatin MV Big Bang, ngacangin author)

ReRe : Kau… _Sialan, brengsek._

_Ket:_

_Bungas ntuh, artinya cantik kalo dalam bahasa Banjar. Tapi, di kelas saya, ngejadiin itu julukan untuk guru kesenian yang gak jelas seperti diatas. Soalnya, nama E – mailnya ada bungasnya. Itu beneran loh! Tapi, kalo sekarang ganti nama jadi maskara, khehehe. Secara, ntuh guru pasti make – up dulu kalo mau masuk, ada acara pake bulu mata palsu segala lagi! Untung kalo bagus sih, kalo ini miring bulu matanya! Ah, kok saya jadi nyeritain guru kesenian gak jelas satu ini ya?_

_Karungut ntuh, seni tradisional orang Dayak. Bisa dibilang riwayat hidup. Parahnya, waktu itu saya dapet tugas buat nyanyiin karungut, kata gurunya sih gitu. Tapi, kata gurunya lagi, "Karungut itu bukan lagu." Terus diapain T.T._

Okelah, saya malah jadi ngomongin hal – hal kaya gitu. RnR, please!

Review!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

Tekan tombol di bawah! Review anda, menambah semangat saya melanjutkan (mungkin *dihajar*)

Ayo, ayo, tekan!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Die or Alive? © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)  
Rating : K+ / T  
Pairing : HitsuHina  
Genre : Friendship / Tragedy (Some romance maybe…)  
Warning : Very Very Ooc, Oc, Au, Typo, Tak bermaksud mem – _**bashing**_, dan berbagai kesalahan lain. _Don't like, Don't Read, and Don't Flame.  
_Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mungkin kematian akan segera mendekatimu? Sementara, hal lain terus berdatangan. Akankah kematianku semakin dipercepat ataukah semakin diperlambat? Dan, masalah apa saja yang akan mendatangiku? Apa aku harus mengkhianati orang – orang yang menyayangiku?_  
_

Tema fic ini, berasal dari hidupnya G – kun.

_Please Enjoy Reading!_

…

_Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?_

.

.

.

Senna masuk kedalam kelasnya. Setelah, kejadian yang membingungkan terjadi. Wajahnya terlihat malas dan tidak bersemangat, kurang lebih seperti biasa.

"Eh, loe kenapa Sen? Kusut amat tuh muka. Disetrika dong! Hehehe." ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut oranye ikalnya, bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Tadi mau kusetrika, tapi gak jadi gara – gara ketemu hal memusingkan." jawab Senna malas.

"Hal apa? Hal apa? Ketemu Kurosaki – senpai ya? Hehehe."

"Jangan ikut campur." Senna berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa mempedulikan Rangiku.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Rangiku bertanya pada Nemu.

"Gak tahu." jawab Nemu singkat.

(Skip to break time)

.

.

.

Senna tengah duduk di kursinya dengan kepala di atas meja, tanpa keinginan untuk berbuat apapun. Tak peduli yang lain sudah pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

"Senna, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Pergi saja sendiri." jawab Senna malas.

"Partnerku, kau harus ikut!" Rukia menarik tangan Senna, memaksanya untuk ikut. "Ayolah."

"Malas."

"Ayo!"

"Dengan Hazao saja."

"Ah~ Senna ayo!"

"Hazao sa-" kata – kata Senna terpotong.

"Apa panggil – panggil aku?" tanya cewek bernama Hanamori Hazao dari belakang.

"Hazao – chan, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Rukia dan melepas tangan Senna.

"Sen – sen gak ikut?"

"Gak." tolak Senna.

"Ya udah. Ayo!" Hazao mengajak Rukia ke kantin meninggalkan Senna yang masih menumpu-kan kepalanya di atas tangan.

.

Tak lama setelah Rukia dan Hazao pergi, Senna menggerakan tangannya mengambil laptopnya yang berada di dalam tas, lalu menghidupkannya.

"OEY! PENDEK!" teriak suara dari luar, yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"_Apalagi itu…!_" geram batin Senna.

"Kurang ajar! Sini loe!" sahut Geki yang memang memiliki postur tubuh pendek dan merasa kalau yang dimaksud pendek oleh orang yang berteriak tadi itu adalah dia.

"Hehehe." orang yang berteriak tadi hanya terkekeh pelan dan langsung lari.

Senna berjalan mendekat ke pintu, ia merasa penasaran dengan orang yang barusan berteriak. Matanya melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan. Mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang tadi berteriak. "Dia… mungkin…" gumam Senna.

Senna menutup pintu lalu, berbalik kembali ke kursinya. Matanya mencoba mencari keberadaan Geki di ruangan kelas.

"Hey, Geki!" panggil Senna setelah mendapati orang tersebut berada di sudut kelas setia bersama laptopnya.

"Apa!" sahut Geki dari belakang.

"Yang tadi tuh, siapa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang barusan teriak 'pendek'."

"Kalau mau menghina bilang saja!" dia pura – pura cemberut.

"Jangan mengajakku ribut! Aku hanya tanya namanya!"

"Iya – iya! Nama orang yang tadi? Tadi itu, Toushirou."

"_Inisialnya memang T. _Nama lengkapnya?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kenapa tanya - tanya? Loe naksir ya?"

"Ngaco. Gak mungkin dan gak bakal."

"Oh iya ya, loe naksirnya sama Kurosaki Ichigo 8 r. 2 ya. Hehehe…"

Wajah Senna sedikit memerah. "Tutup mulutmu pendek!"

"Sialan! Pendek – pendek gini, banyak yang naksir."

"Iya – iya, semut – semut di tanah." Senna berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

"Sialan!"

.

~Senna POV~

Aku duduk dikursiku. Aku sedang membuka vidoe Big Bang Haru Haru sekarang. Lagu itu, lumayan menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau ini.

Ya ampun… semuanya merepotkan… Aku memijit kepalaku pelan.

Tapi… paling tidak aku sudah tahu nama aslimu. Jadi, namamu Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Namamu bagus… tapi… sifatmu buruk. Bertolak belakang dengan namamu '_shirou_' yang berarti putih. Sifatmu jika digambarkan dengan warna mungkin adalah '_Kuro_', warna hitam. Mungkin seharusnya, namamu Hitsugaya Toukuro…

Kututup laptopku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan duduk di bangku depan kelasku. Banyak yang tengah berkumpul entah dari kelasku maupun kelas lain. Kelihatannya… ini benar – benar tempat pangkalan umum ya?

Aku duduk di sebelah Hazao dan Geki (yang baru saja keluar). Ada Rukia juga, dia duduk di sebelah Hazao. Kulihat, Geki sedang bermain game di laptopnya (seperti biasa).

Aku menyadari ada sekelebat bayangan yang lewat dihadapanku. Bayangan itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat disebelah Geki. Dia memperhatikan game yang tengah dimainkan Geki sambil bersandar ditembok, dan…

… entah memang aku yang jelas – jelas sadar penuh atau aku yang terlalu ke geer-an, orang itu kadang melirik kearahku.

Aku melihatnya. Yah, bayangan itu, memang orang yang membuat pikiranku kacau belakangan ini. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Hitsugaya Toushirou.

~End of Senna POV~

.

"Eh, Sen!" panggil Geki yang tengah berkutat dengan gamenya dan Toushirou yang tengah memperhatikannya sambil bersandar didinding.

"Apa?" jawab Senna.

"Minta game Moto Gp donk!"

"Ogah." balas Senna cuek.

"Pelit loe!"

"Suka – suka gue!"

"Namanya juga pemarah." sela Toushirou seraya berjalan kembali kearah kelasnya dengan seringai yang terukir di wajahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU, FAKE G – DRAGON!" umpat Senna dengan teriakan yang dapat didengar sekitar dengan jelas.

Orang yang diteriaki tadi tidak menoleh, dia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sabar Sen, sabar. Sabar 'ntar disayang Kurosaki." ucap cowok bernama Kimisuke Ryuhito. Dia baru saja akan membuka pintu kelas dan mau keluar, tapi langsung disambut dengan teriakan Senna yang 'lumayan' memekakkan telinga.

"TUTUP TUH MULUT!" bentak Senna.

"Hah? Tutup?" Ryuhito menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Rukia menepuk dahinya."Bukan gitu maksudnya! Ryu-kun!"

"Oh? Bukan ya?"

"Iyalah! Maksudnya tuh jangan banyak omong!"

"Oooohh…!" Ryuhito ber – oh ria.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian…

"Akhirnya, ada juga tugas yang berhubungan dengan internet…" ucap Senna yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapan sebuah komputer di warnet.

Dia membuka Mozilla Firefox lalu kemudian menuliskan alamat Facebook, Yahoo, dan Google.

Dia melihat – lihat isi Facebooknya. Ada 3 obrolan.

Kitashima Ayano  
G – Dragon No***z  
Ruki~Chappy~Bunny

Senna menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Sebenarnya, semuanya menarik. Hanya saja, tak ada topik yang cocok dibicarakan. Terutama dengan G – Dragon No***z itu, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kalau dengan yang lain, mungkin topiknya akan kesana – kemari…

Senna menggerakkan mouse untuk berpindah ke tab lain. Tapi, matanya terhenti pada satu hal. Dari tab obrolan.

"Hh…" Senna menghela nafas. "Dia lagi, dia lagi… tidak bosan ya…?" akhirnya, Senna memutuskan untuk meladeni obrolan itu, daripada tak ada kerjaan.

…

(a/n) Mulai dari sini obrolan di Fb.

G – Dragon No***z : Hey…

Saya : Hm…

G – Dragon No***z : Wah, tumben dibalas…

Saya : Terserahlah…

Saya : Mau apa kau?

G – Dragon No***z : Aku ingin minta maaf…

G – Dragon No***z : Karena aku udah manggil kamu pemarah…

G – Dragon No***z : Hey, maafin gak?

Saya : Hn.

G – Dragon No***z : Maksudnya.

Saya : Iya, iya, cerewet.

G – Dragon No***z : Hehe, sorry, sorry…

G – Dragon No***z : Boleh minta nomor hp-mu?

Saya : Untuk apa?

G – Dragon No***z : Gak apa – apa…

G – Dragon No***z : Cuma gak ada kerjaan aja…

G – Dragon No***z : Boleh gak?

Saya : Males…

G – Dragon No***z : Kenapa?

Saya : Gak apa – apa…

Saya : _~Mirokumaru is Senna~ is offline._

…

Senna menutup akun Facebook-nya. Dia memijat keningnya pelan.

"_Yare yare_… _mendokusai…_" gumamnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

ReRe : Pendeknya… saya kehabisan ide… (meratapi nasib)

Ai : Kasiannya partner (bego) ku satu ini…

ReRe : Hiks… iya partner (bego) ku…

Kimisuke Ryuuhito (Ryuu-pyon) : Kenapa malah jadi acara hina menghina sih?

Hina (dari One Piece) : Apa panggil – panggil?

ReRe : Lah? Kok bisa sampe sini?

Hina : Dipanggil tadi ama bocah bertampang uke diatas!

Ryuu-pyon : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! AKU BUKAN UKEEEE!

ReRe : Berisik ah… Mohon direview para readers… Saya miskin review…

Klik tombol ijo – ijo dibawah~


End file.
